xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
Koji
Koji is a kaiju created by Goji64 and was one of his first created Kaiju and is one Goji64's main monsters. He once fought King Ghidroah then battled and killed him but then eventually he returned with Guiron. After a long battle Ghidorah retreated being nearly killed by Koji again and after beating up Guiron some more, then he sent Guiron retreating, AND GODZILLA WAS WATCHING!!!! He gave Koji his signs of approval; then the two Kaiju went back to their homes. History -Under Contruction- Battle with the Super Monsters *SPOILERS* Ghost Godzilla stomped towards the collapsed Koji as Bagan continued to bombard him with energy beams; Koji shook as he attempted to rise but Ghost Godzilla slammed his fist into Koji’s chest, the hit sends Koji flying several blocks away and into a power plant. The SDF then move in, firing atomic missiles onto Koji, only empowering the Kaiju as at the same time he absorbs the energy from the power plant. Koji roars out in power as he enters his bulk form; Mega Koji then beats away at the two powerhouses with atomic charged punches, Bagan collapses from the heavy hits but Ghost Godzilla keeps moving forward and slashes at Mega Koji, cutting open his chest. Ghost Godzilla and Mega Koji engage in a heavy fight, this fight moves all across the city until Ghost Godzilla defeats Mega Koji. Bagan prepares to finish Koji off but suddenly Super Godzilla arrives to help Koji; Super Godzilla and Bagan fight, Bagan is defeated after a brief fight. Super Godzilla flinches as he prepares to face his ghostly ancestor; Super Godzilla and Ghost Godzilla fight until the injured Mega Koji wakes up and assist Super Godzilla. The fight drags out until Ghost Godzilla disappears into his original watery grave. Godzilla and Koji both turn back to normal before they both attempt walk into the water but on the shore from energy loss. Godzilla vs. Sonic Sonic is battling with Knuckles, they run at each other and clash, the clash becomes so powerful that it breaks the dimension and all the Sonic gang are knocked into the Kaijuverse. They all land on Monster Island and are attacked by several velociraptors, Knuckles and Sonic beat them into submission then Shadow uses chaos orbs to blast them off a cliff and into the ocean. They all look around the Island and arrive on a mountain, they spot Koji battling Gabara, Koji beats Gabara to the point of near-death then blasts him off the mountain and into the darkness below. Koji walks away and the sonic gang begins to notice that they are no longer looking like themselves. Sonic now had dorsal plates, a long Godzilla-like tail, white eyes, and fangs that come out of his mouth. Shadow has crystals like SpaceGodzilla's comming out of his back, a tail like SpaceGodzilla's, and even shoulder crystals. Knuckles had dorsal spines like Koji, a tail like Koji, and shoulder crystals as well. They notice that the others had taken on appearances of Kaiju too and as night fell they realized they'd have to set up camp on the mountain. The sonic characters awaken to horrifying sight, they looked more like the Kaiju they where morphing into now and all stood at terrifying heights, somewhere in-between 70 and 110 meters. Sonic and Knuckles get angry, blaming each other for this and begin combat, the battle is so explosive that the mountain they are fighting on collapses and the island begins to shake, the sonic gang manage to escape as Sonic and Knuckles battle rages on. Godzilla and Koji arrive and they end up battling Knuckles and Sonic ends up battling Godzilla, Shadow floats above the island and uses his telekinesis to split them all up but he is attacked by Rodan. Shadow becomes inraged and releases his grip on the Kaiju and they all begin battling again, Shadow then begins battling Rodan and tries to kill Rodan with his crystal structures. Rodan dodges all them before he begins pecking at Shadow's eyes and ramming him repeatedly. The rest of the sonic gang begin to question if they should leave because they'd been causing nothing but trouble. The sonic characters begins using they're special ablities and manage to defeat Rodan, Godzilla, and Koji. Sonic and Knuckles have a stand off at the center of the island as Shadow slowly touches down to join them. Will be finished later.... Profile, Forms, and Techniques - Mega Form= '''Mega Form' Physical Attributes *Height: 120 meters *Weight: 90,000 tons Techniques Koji can only transform into Mega Koji when he absorbs massive amounts of nuclear energy. Mega Koji is Koji's equvalent to Super Godzilla. *Nuclear Cannon: The Nuclear Cannon is basically the powered up version of Koji's Atomic Incinerator. The Nuclear Cannon delivers massive amounts of damage. *Nuclear Punch: The powered up version of the Atomic Punch, it is said that a Nuclear Punch is equivalent to a nuclear bombs explosion. *Regeneration: Mega Koji can heal at rates twice as face as Koji normally could. *Microwave Pulse: The Microwave Pulse is the stronger version of the Nuclear Pulse, it has a much further range and will cause several large explosions. The Microwave Pulse can take out all but the strongest of Kaiju in a single blast. *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Koji's hand-to-hand combat abilities increase dramatically as well. *Super Strength: In his Mega form, Koji's physical strength increases to immeasurable levels. *Energy Manipulation: Mega Koji is extremely skilled at energy manipulator and can fire energy blasts from his hands and tail, can conduct energy through its touch, and allows him to able to instill energy into others. *Flight: Mega Koji can fly at super speed and often levitates above the ground rather than standing. *Nuclear Core:''' '''Mega Koji stomach is a naval core that he can fire energy blasts from, they can range from weak to extremely powerful. *Extraordinary Jumper: Mega Koji can leap high and far into the air, able to to reach heights of at least 600 meters. *Combine: Can combine his energy attacks into one. *Super Speed: Although bulky, Koji's legs are strong enough to allow him to reach some insanely fast speeds. }} Gallery 001.jpg|2nd Koji Drawing kojinewdrawn.jpg|New 2013 Look koji_by_queenturchese94-d5qg77l.jpg|Koji drawn and colored by QueenTurchese94 O8jrEwm.jpg|A Koji fan art by Lain of the Wired at Toho Kingdom Forums GKB Titanollante Koji.png|Koji vs. Titanollante by 493Titanollante GKB Biollante Koji.png|Koji vs. Biollante by 493Titanollante GKB Biollante Goji Battle.png|Koji vs. Biollante Bloody Version by 493Titanollante Koji LBP.png|LBP Koji by 493Titanollante Koji by 493Titanollante.png|Koji drawn and colored by 493Titanollante Category:Goji64 Category:Fanmade Monsters Category:Pages Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Monster Gods Category:Koji Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Earth-64 Characters Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Koji Reborn Category:Koji